No Hope in The Zone
by TuPaDrE
Summary: Un grupo de prostitutas es llevado a "La Zona" para entretenimiento de los soldados. Una de ellas consigue escapar y convertirse en STALKER para poder sobrevivir. ¿Qué será de ella?  capitulos 4 y 5 añadidos
1. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Año 2010. En algún burdel desconocido.

Dos chicas, una rubia y otra de pelo castaño oscuro, estaban en una pequeña habitación, enfrente de un tocador con dos amplios espejos. Una de ellas forcejeaba para intentar ponerse un corsé.

– Katya, ayúdame a abrocharme esta mierda. Creo que el último cabrón de esta noche se lo cargó.

Katya levantó la cabeza de su ensimismamiento.

– ¿Eh?

– Katya, ¿estás drogada? ¡Hazme algo de caso mujer! Ayúdame a abrocharme esto –dijo la otra chica, dándole la espalda a su amiga, mientras se señalaba la trasera de la prenda ceñida.

– Claro, claro, Tanya. ¿Con quien fue?

– No recuerdo, creo que era amigo del hijo del Jefe, Yuri.

– Bueno, deja a ver si te puedo arreglar esto. Tienes roto el broche por detrás del corsé.

– Ya, maldita sea, pero intenta arreglármelo. Mira a ver si con cuatro costuras la cosa aguanta.

Katya frunció el ceño, estudiando el corsé, pero sí, podía hacerse. Cogió de una cajita forrada de seda una aguja, y un carrete de hilo de costura, negro en este caso, a juego con el corsé.

Tras unos cortos minutos, la joven chica terminó de hacerle un apaño, y suspiró. Su pelo rubio claro despeinado le caía sobre la cara, tapándole en parte sus hermosos ojos azul cielo. No prestó atención a los agradecimientos de la otra, que se ajustaba el corsé para que le resaltara aun más los pechos. Katya tiró la aguja y el hilo sobrante de forma descuidada en la cajita, y volvió a concentrarse en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando, sentada en la butaca con el pie apoyado en el tocador, demasiado ausente como para molestarse en pintarse las uñas, aunque para su trabajo era menester el cuidar mucho su aspecto físico. El físico importaba a los clientes, sobretodo a los caros, pues a los baratos lo mismo les daba. Pero ella, aparte, quería estar feliz con su aspecto físico. Pero no en ese momento. Se empezaba a descuidar, y su íntima amiga Tanya, lo notó.

Fue hasta ella, y la abrazó.

– ¿Qué te pasa, hija? ¿Por qué estas así?

Katya no respondió, así que Tanya la azuzó y con dos dedos le apretó sendas mejillas, dándole a la cara de Katya un aire familiar a un pescado.

– Tranquila, mi amor, no pasa nada… todo lo que quieras puedes contármelo. ¿Crees que estás embarazada? ¿O se trata de otra cosa? ¿Noticias de tu familia, o algo…?

– Sabes que yo no tengo familia… –contestó Katya entre dientes. Eso no era del todo verdad, pero ella siempre lo afirmaba. Para Katya, su familia había dejado de existir.

Tatiana, llamada Tanya por los conocidos, se levantó, y apoyando el trasero encima del tocador (tras apartar de un manotazo los cepillos, peines, y demás parafernalia para maquillarse), miró a su amiga Katya a los ojos. Un mechón de pelo de ella le tapó un ojo, pero Tanya lo apartó de un manotazo para no perderse su mirada.

– ¿Es por el nuevo destino, no? Desde que nos lo han dicho, estás así. Pero anímate, mujer. Ya verás como no pasa nada… te lo prometo…

Katya intentó sonreír, mientras Tanya le masajeaba las manos cariñosamente. Sí, tenía razón, seguro que Tanya tenía razón, como casi siempre. El asunto era que no le gustaba mucho la idea de moverse… Para su próximo trabajo, se llevarían a las chicas lejos de allí. A la provincia (_Óblast_) de _Kiev_, cerca de la frontera con Bielorrusia. Katya toda su vida había estado en _Chernigov_, aunque moviéndose mucho dentro de la ciudad, hiendo de aquí para allá, pero esta vez, el destino, la llevaría a un lugar que no quería conocer. Pues, por lo que había oído, no irían a un lugar cualquiera de Kiev, sino directos a _Slavutich_, la famosa y más reciente ciudad construida, creada después del accidente de Chernobyl para que vivieran aquéllos a quienes había habido que desalojar de la ciudad de _Prípiat_ (_Pripyat_) y de Chernobyl ciudad. O al menos eso le habían dicho… pero esa ciudad no la tranquilizaba. Al menos, hasta que, en el 2006, el reactor nuclear de Chernobyl volviese a explotar. Y lo hiciese, por tercera vez, en el 2008. De eso procuraba no hablarse, cualquier divulgación en la prensa nacional era censurada por el gobierno ucraniano, y costaba que información internacional acerca de ese asunto llegara a ellos. Era algo que estaba muy vigilado. ¿Qué pasaría allí?

Katya no quería ir a esa ciudad, tenía malos presagios. Todo acerca de esa maldita zona era tan sospechoso, y no quería estar a tan poca distancia de ese lugar. Si por ella fuera, 100.000 kilómetros de distancia entre ella y esa zona, le parecería poco.

Pero desechó los funestos pensamientos. Tampoco quería preocupar a su amiga… seguro que todo saldría bien. Sí, seguro que todo saldría bien. Ademas, ellos cuidarían a sus chicas, y no dejarían que les pasase nada…


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

La travesía había resultado dura. Hacían noche en moteles de mala muerte, donde único dejaban salir a las chicas del camión, sin tener tiempo de mirar carteles o de mirar cualquier cosa, pues eran acompañadas hasta su habitación, y no la podían abandonar bajo ningún motivo. Ni siquiera para ir a los baños, por lo cual las dos noches que pasaron en esas condiciones utilizaban cubos puestos en la habitación, donde a pesar de haber 2 camas, dormían hasta 4 chicas, de las 8 que iban en el camión.

Cuando el vehículo se detenía de noche, las chicas eran sacadas a rastras y las metían directamente a los hoteles. Los hombres que las trataban ni siquiera perdían el tiempo abusando de ellas.

Durante el día, el vehículo circulaba con la lona tapada, y ellas no tenían ni la menor idea de por donde iban. Aunque de todos modos, ninguna conocía la zona, por lo que tampoco habría podido reconocer el terreno aunque lo hubiesen estado viendo. Y por el día, tampoco era agradable, pues aparte del traqueteo, y de que iban sentadas sobre cajas de madera, debían hacer sus necesidades en el propio camión, en el cubo que para ello tenían asignado, y que vaciaban por la noche al bajar del vehículo y que luego se llevaban a sus habitaciones.

El cubo no se llenaba demasiado, pues apenas comían, su dieta diaria eran dos bocadillos diarios que le suministraban, y una botellita de agua de medio litro para cada una. Pero aunque no se llenara demasiado, además, una de las chicas, Sonia, tenía el período, y las compresas usadas eran tiradas en el cubo, por lo que apestaban, aunque nada comparable al mal olor que provenía de los residuos del cubo, el cual aunque se vaciara, seguía oliendo francamente mal.

Mientras el camión marchaba, las ocho chicas aprovechaban para charlar un rato, pero no tenían mucho de que hablar, y casi la mayor parte del trayecto permanecían calladas. Las chicas iban solas en el camión, mientras que en la cabina había tres hombres. Si alguna lo hubiese querido, hubiese podido fácilmente levantar la lona, saltar del vehículo hacia la carretera, rodar por ésta, y huir perdiéndose en las interminables estepas ucranianas. Si daba la casualidad de que ninguno de los de adelante estaba mirando en ese momento por el retrovisor, quizás ni se dieran cuenta de la ausencia de la chica hasta la próxima parada. Pero aunque ya Olga y Natalia lo habían sugerido en plan de broma, ninguna se lo había tomado en serio. A pesar de la incómoda situación en que viajaban, las chicas de vez en cuando reían, excepto Katya que seguía sumida en sus tétricos y pesimistas pensamientos, siendo abrazada por Tanya, que de vez en cuando reía, y otra chica, Elizabeta, llamada Liza por todo el mundo, la cual era muy religiosa. Rezaba mucho, y a menudo, al dios Ortodoxo ruso.

Cuando Liza rezaba en voz alta, las otras chicas guardaban silencio, a menudo cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Ella juntaba sus manos y murmuraba plegarias que para las otras sonaban desconocidas, pues no habían tenido mucha relación con la Iglesia. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser religiosa, su atuendo distaba mucho del de una monja, pues era morena teñida con mechas de pelirrojo en las puntas del cabello, y un fleco de su cabello le tapaba parcialmente un ojo, ojos de color verde con destellos de inteligencia. Elizabeta estaba muy orgullosa de su pelo, era una de las cosas que más cuidaba de su físico, aparte de su devoción por el Señor, y su fe en que las cosas cambiarían. Algún día.

Liza era la que iba más alejada de la cabina, pues a su lado estaban las puertas traseras, junto a una lona color oliva para ocultar el contenido del vehículo, que daba a la carretera. A su lado sentada en el banco se encontraba Ekaterina, la cual iba con un abrigo de piel de imitación, barato, debajo del cual llevaba una camiseta algo gastada y una minifalda, con sus piernas desnudas al descubierto y unas botas de tacón. En ese momento estaba con la cabeza en sus rodillas, sin hacer nada y completamente callada. Con las manos en ella, y abrazada, se encontraba su íntima amiga Tatiana (Tanya). Llevaba unos pantalones "Leggins" de esos muy ajustados de color blanco, debajo del cual se perfilaba sin problemas un vistoso tanga de color rojo, aunque en ese momento iba sentada en el duro e incómodo banco del camión, y unas zapatillas occidentales, marca Nike o algo así. Pegada a ella, y parloteando sin parar, gesticulando mucho con las manos y riéndose casi sin cesar, iba Olga (Olya), que también llevaba otros Leggins, pero negros, y combinados con unos zapatos de tacon del mismo color, a juego también con su melena negra oscura. Al igual que a Tanya, se le marcaba la ajustada ropa interior. Por encima llevaba un vistoso abrigo de plumón que tampoco le llegaba más debajo de los pechos, pues hacía calor

Justo enfrente de Olga, y otra persona que se reía bastante, era Sonia. Ella también iba del lado más cercano a la cabina, pero en el lado contrario, y con otro abrigo por encima, pero de lana abrigada, y lucía sus piernas con medias de rejilla, con algunos agujeros. Llevaba botas de tacón de aguja, y el pelo corto, aproximadamente por las orejas, de color castaño oscuro, color cobrizo también, como Tanya.

A su lado, y aunque generalmente solía ser muy parlanchina, a pesar de ir callada en ese mismo momento, estaba Irina, otra chica con la que Katya también se llevaba muy bien. A pesar de tener problemas con dependencias a las drogas, Katya y las otras chicas habían logrado con éxito que Irina se alejase de ellas. Ella era la que más largo llevaba el pelo, pues su melena le llegaba a la cintura, pero para el viaje se había puesto una coleta. Llevaba un corsé con pinta de ser caro y un abrigo de falsa piel de bisón por encima, igual que Katya, lo cual no dejaba mostrar sus brazos, en los cuales las marcas de pinchazos resaltaban sobre su piel blanca. A juego con el color rojizo del corsé, Irina (Ira) llevaba una minifalda de cuero también, que parecía de PVC. Sus botas eran de plataforma, y llevaba medias de rejilla, rojas como el resto de su atuendo.

Acerca de ella, las chicas dudaban de si tendría el VIH o no, pero hasta el momento, los análisis realizados periódicamente por los chicos de Yuri a todas las chicas habían resultado negativos. Las ocho, junto a las otras chicas que formaban la plantilla de prostitución de los clubes que regentaba el tal Yuri solían ser bastante limpias y cuidadosas con el tema de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Y si alguna no lo era, la paliza que le daba Yuri en persona, o algún matón, la hacía convencer de que lo hiciera, y no paraban de pegarle mientras recibía tratamiento. Muchas vivían aterrorizadas, pues era bien sabido que hacía algunos años a una chica le habían desfigurado la cara completamente de una paliza, llegando a romperle completamente la dentadura, por haber contraído sífilis de un cliente al que más o menos conocía, y con el que lo hizo sin condón. Aparte del hecho de estar orinando pus durante un tiempo, a la pobre desdichada le dieron la paliza de su vida. No obstante, tiempo después, Yuri en persona le compró una dentadura postiza. Pero las secuelas psíquicas nunca se le llegaron a ir, y casi todas las otras chicas desconocen qué había sido de ella. No obstante, la idea estaba bastante clara, y las chicas evitaban bajo ningún concepto contraer alguna enfermedad. E Irina había sido cuidadosa, y no había contraído nada.

Todo eso pensaba Natalia en ese momento, la otra chica rubia con mechas pelirrojas y de ojos color caoba. Dudaba de si a dónde les llevaban podrían tener las mismas facilidades para conseguir preservativos que hasta el momento. Sin condones, ella no pensaba hacer nada, tanto por la paliza que sin duda recibiría si pescaba algo, como por la idea de quedarse embarazada. A muchas de las chicas que en ese momento iban en el camión ya las habían dejado embarazadas y habían terminado abortando, exceptuando Sofia, que tenía un hijo que en ese momento estaba con la abuela, la cual lo cuidaba siempre que ella estaba "trabajando".

Natasha y Sofía eran buenas amigas. Sofia llevaba otra minifalda, pero unas medias de rejilla y botas de plataforma de color rojas. Y un top muy corto, que apenas sobrepasaba la parte inferior de sus pechos y que dejaba al descubierto su bronceada y tersa piel morena a la altura de la cintura. Debajo de él sólo estaba su sujetador. Su pelo era moreno y rizado, y su piel canela oscura, mientras que su amiga Nata era rubia, con mechas pelirrojas. Y llevaba el mismo atuendo que la otra, pero sin medias y con las piernas al descubierto, y con una bufanda colorida y vistosa alrededor de su cuello.

Las ocho chicas, algunas calladas, otras hablando, habían escogido las primeras ropas que habían tenido a mano. Ninguna de ellas llevaba ropa de recambio, ni siquiera ropa interior. Tampoco llevaban elementos de higiene personal, salvo a Sonia, que le habían suministrado una bolsa con compresas.

Todas contaban con que "Los Chicos" les suministrarían cuanto necesitasen, para poder hacer bien su trabajo. Por no llevar, las chicas no tenían ni bolsos. No les habían dejado llevarlos. Aún a pesar de la expresa prohibición de llevar nada, Irina había logrado llevar un paquete de cigarrillos. Y Natalia, metida entre la caña de las botas, llevaba una pequeña navaja.

En definitiva las ocho iban vestidas tal y como su trabajo exigía de ellas, listas para "mostrar la mercancía" y exhibir sus cuerpos.

Finalmente, todo lo malo no dura de forma indefinida, y muchas chicas se alegraron cuando el camión se detuvo, y la luz del sol aún entraba perfectamente por debajo de la lona. Las tres últimas horas habían estado pasando continuas pausas, una después de la otra, pero jamás nadie había mirado el interior del camión. A pesar de ello, las chicas habían oído voces afuera. Quizás se trataba de controles pero habían logrado sobornar bien a quien fuera que hubiera, pues no habían abierto el camión ni lo habían inspeccionado.

En un principio pensaron que sería otro control más, otra pausa temporal, pero no dejaron de sorprenderse al notar que el conductor apagaba el motor del camión. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, sorprendidas, pero ninguna era lo bastante atrevida como para asomarse un poquito entre la lona. Si la descubrían, la paliza podría ser de muerte.

En ese momento, las chicas oyeron de nuevo voces afuera, voces masculinas, pero demasiado bajo y hablando demasiado rápido como para poder captar más que fragmentos sueltos. Pero en ese momento alguien gritó, y se oyó claramente por megafonía una voz llamando "a todo el personal disponible, para que se presentara". Las chicas se miraron unas a otras, temerosas algunas, intrigadas las otras. ¿Estarían en una fábrica? ¿O quizás en una base militar?

A continuación, aproximadamente diez minutos después, se oyó otra voz, más fuerte que las demás, por lo que era obvio que estaba gritando para hacerse oír encima de todo el personal que debería estar afuera.

"Bueno, caballeros… sé que os toca un permiso, y sé que os había prometido uno. Pero la circunstancias han cambiado…"

Oyeron multitud de maldiciones, y de insultos, así como golpes metálicos. Ante las miradas de las chicas, Irina sugirió que quizás alguien estuviese golpeando alguna chapa, o algo. Seguramente la habría abollado. Pero la verdad es que no tenía ni idea. Mientras tanto, la voz ahí fuera seguía hablando:

"No es culpa mía, yo también quiero irme de esta maldita cloaca. Pero así son las cosas, somos soldados, y nos toca cumplir órdenes. Pero tengo buenas noticias también. De los tres camiones que acaban de llegar, dos nos han traído suministros, y bebida de sobra. Ya que nos quedaremos una larga temporada en esta mierda de sitio, al menos estaremos bien. Y el contenido del otro camión, quiero que lo veáis por vosotros mismos…"

En ese momento sonaron pasos, y las chicas se asustaron. Y de repente las puertas traseras se abrieron, la lona se corrió, y entró la luz del sol. Las chicas se taparon los ojos, repentinamente cegadas, y el público de fuera comenzó a exclamar.

Se oyeron gritos, hubo discusiones, pero al final se logró calmar a la multitud, muchos de los cuales pretendía subir en ese mismo momento al camión.

En vez de eso, subieron dos de los hombres de Yuri, quienes ordenaron a las chicas que fuesen bajando. Katya fue una de las primeras en hacerlo, y se vio inmersa entre montones de soldados, chicos jóvenes todos ellos, y alguna que otra persona mayor, seguramente oficiales. La mayor parte de ellos tenían sus fusiles colgados al hombro y las pistolas al alcance de la mano, aunque algunos se frotaban las manos vacías, con expresión hambrienta. Pero aún no les llegaría el turno, pues las prostitutas fueron colocadas en fila, justo detrás de unos sacos de arena.

Al otro lado de los sacos, y tras unas barreras de cemento, los tres soldados que deberían estar haciendo guardia por fuera no perdían ojo de lo que pasaba dentro de la base, y lo mismo los tiradores de la torre/atalaya de la base, pues apoyados en la verja, con la espalda hacia la zona que deberían estar vigilando, miraban sin separar los ojos de las ocho chicas recién traídas.

Katya miró en derredor. Los tres camiones estaban ahora en una especie de aparcamiento, y de dos de ellos descargaban mercancías, enormes cajas, seguramente con víveres. Al lado había un enorme vehículo acorazado con cuatro ruedas a cada lado, y un pequeño cañón sobresaliendo. Pero en ese momento, lo que más asustaba a la chica eran los jóvenes que la miraban, desnudándola con la mirada. Se estremeció. Pero, en ese momento, un hombre ancho de hombros y un poco mayor, quizás de unos 30 y largos años, se acercó a ella la cogió del hombro, sonriendo. Katya le miró. Bueno, sería el que le había tocado. Como era la única rubia pura del grupo, exceptuando Natasha, que llevaba mechas pelirrojas sobre su cabello rubio, estaba claro que él la había escogido por eso. Quizás le gustaran el prototipo de mujer aria.

El hombre, sin decir ni una sola palabra, se llevó a Katya a un edificio, donde tras hacerla entrar a ella primero, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Y se sentó en un sillón y forcejeó para desatar los nudos y quitarse las botas, que tras hacerlo dejó pulcramente en el suelo, y empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón para quitarse los pantalones, mientras Katya miraba en derredor. La estancia tenía un catre parcialmente oxidado, junto a un mapa de toda Ucrania en la pared. Y en dicho mapa, aparecía remarcada una amplia zona, dentro de la cual estaba Chernobyl. Katya tragó saliva. Y articuló sus primeras palabras, desde que hubiera descendido del camión.

– ¿Dónde estamos…?

El soldado, en vez de contestarle, la miró. Estaba ya en calzoncillos, se había quitado el pesado chaleco táctico y en ese momento empezaba a desabrocharse la guerrera que llevaba debajo del chaleco.

Ella, por su parte, se sentó en el catre, cuyo metal crujió, y se levantó polvo del somier. A pesar de estar en uno de los peores lugares en los cuales había hecho el amor, empezó a desabrocharse el abrigo que llevaba por encima de la camiseta, y lo dejó caer. A continuación se quitó la camiseta, y se desabrochó el sujetador.

El hombre se sentó a su lado, solamente en camiseta y calcetines, y la contempló unos instantes, mientras ella forcejeaba para bajarse la falda y las bragas sin necesidad de quitarse las botas de grueso tacón que llevaba. Dichas botas podían desabrocharse con una cremallera lateral, pero a ella no le apetecía. Además, a muchos hombres les excitaba que ella llevase las botas puestas.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó él por primera vez; tenía una voz grave y profunda.– Eres muy bonita.

– Ekaterina Romanesko, pero, contéstame… ¿dónde?

El hombre no le dejó terminar la frase, porque se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó. Ella se sorprendió, pues en raras ocasiones los hombres la besaban, pero le siguió el juego. A pesar de ello, los besos de él no fueron tan bruscos. Quizás lo único que buscaba era algo de amor.

El hombre sacó un gastado envoltorio del condón, de los que distribuye el ejército y se lo colocó mientras le acariciaba los pechos, para a continuación, sin preliminares ni nada, penetrarla.

Katya gimió y se movió, fingiéndolo todo y haciendo como si le encantara, como estaba acostumbrada a hacer, y movió mucho las caderas, para hacer que terminase cuanto antes. Mientras realizaba el acto, estaba cada vez más segura de donde se encontraban. Ya no lo dudaba. Estaba dentro de la zona radioactiva, o por lo menos, en la periferia. Aquella zona la cual el ejército había sellado y a la que estaba terminantemente prohibido acceder. Y ahora a ellas las habían llevado a ese lugar, para complacer a los soldados destinados allí.

De repente dejó de notar movimiento, y notó un espasmo muy dentro de ella, notó que se la metía lo más adentro que podía, y luego un calor. El soldado había terminado. Ella, como siempre, notó como un hálito, la acostumbrada sensación de quedarse a medias, de no poder alcanzar algo, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, pues era parte de su trabajo. Se lo tomó, como siempre, con resignación. Ella no lo hacía por placer. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que ella se entregó a un hombre por que le amaba.

El soldado retiró su miembro, mientras Katya estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, y se quitó el condón, al cual le hizo el reglamentario nudo evitando que nada se le saliera y lo tiró dentro de una lata abierta de comida en conservas. A continuación, se sentó al lado de la chica. A Katya le dolía un poco la vagina, pues ese soldado había sido un poquito brusco con ella, pero ya se le pasaría el dolor.

Se acurrucó sobre ella misma, flexionando las rodillas y apoyando la barbilla en ellas, pero luego se colocó tendida sobre el catre, en esa misma posición, la conocida posición fetal, pues no le apetecía que sus partes bajas estuvieran mucho tiempo más en contacto con ese áspero somier. En la habitación de al lado oyó llorar a otra de las chicas, aunque no reconoció quien era. Quizás ella también se acababa de enterar de a donde las habían llevado.

El hombre que la acababa de penetrar se tendió junto a ella, con una cajetilla de cigarros, y le ofreció uno, que ella aceptó. Él le acercó un encendedor.

– Me llamo Alexandr, puedes llamarme Sasha. Soy teniente de esta mierda de destacamento militar. Nuestra misión es acordonar la periferia de La Zona, y evitar que nadie acceda sin autorización. Protegemos todas las carreteras que se dirigen al interior de La Zona. –exhaló el humo del cigarrillo.– Y sí, estamos a 30 kilómetros de la central nuclear de Chernobyl. Este es el sitio al que tu mamá no hubiera querido nunca que llegaras…


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

El tiempo ha pasado, no demasiado lento, sino más o menos rápido. Ya ha transcurrido semana y media y la mayor parte del personal militar de la pequeña base se ha acostado cada uno con una chica. Sin embargo, en el caso de Katya, el teniente Alexandr la había reclamado para sí, y como era oficial, el resto de personal respetaba a Katya, pues de todos modos, tenían suficientes con las otras 7. Y cuando no estaban "haciendo su trabajo", las chicas vagaban libremente por la base militar, siempre que no abandonaran ésta. Pero ninguna tenía intención de hacerlo, pues todas habían oído hablar de las extrañas anomalías, las extrañas perturbaciones de energía, y también de los terroríficos animales mutantes. Y por si fuera poco, había minas alrededor del perímetro de la base.

El tiempo libre Katya lo dedicaba a averiguar más cosas sobre el lugar donde estaba, pero la gente a la que preguntaba o bien no sabía nada, o no estaba autorizada a decir nada, por lo que apenas pudo averiguar casi nada. Sin embargo, con Sasha era muy distinto, ambos estaban muy unidos, hablaban mucho y se llevaban bien. Sus conversaciones eran amenas, y él le había hablado a ella de su familia, de su esposa Romanova y de sus dos hijas, Svetta, de 8 años, y Nastia, de 11 años y a punto de cumplir 12 (Svetlana y Anastasia, respectivamente). Pero respecto al accidente de Chernobyl, apenas le había dicho nada. Sin embargo, en una ocasión fue diferente.

Katya subió al edificio que servía de atalaya, junto con el teniente Alexandr, al cual el soldado de vigilancia le prestó unos prismáticos, y los cuales él les dejó a Katya, mientras el soldado se retiraba humildemente, dejando a los dos solos.

Ella los usaba para mirar, fascinada.

– Observa a esos animales –le susurró la voz de Sasha en su oído.

– Parecen como cerdos, ¿no? ¿Por qué son tan grandes? Y tan… raros… parece como que les falte pelo…

– Son jabalíes. Y sí, son bastante más raros de lo normal, además de peligrosos y resistente. Pueden resistir incluso varias ráfagas de rifle, y continuar cargando contra ti. Los otros animales peligrosos de la zona son los perros. Una especie de perros ciegos, que siempre cazan en manada. Uno sólo no es peligro, pues no atacará, pero si se juntan más de dos… Aunque no te preocupes, aquí siempre estarás a salvo.

– ¿Y qué es esa cosa rara que brilla? Los jabalíes la evitan, y pasan alrededor.

– Pásame los prismáticos, Katya, porque no sé a que te refieres…

Ella se los entregó, y le indicó que era lo que había estado mirando.

– Junto a donde están ahora los jabalíes, hay como un tronco caído… cerca hay una cruz, una tumba, creo, o algo parecido. Pues como a la izquierda, hay como una cosa rara.

– Ah, sí, ya lo veo. Sí, es una de las cosas más raras que hay en esta zona. Es una fluctuación de energía. –contestó él.

– ¿Una qué?

– Verás, es una de las primeras anomalías registradas. Es una especie de campo de gravitación inestable que efectúa descargas sobre cualquier cosa que entre en su radio de acción. No se sabe exactamente lo que son, parece como descargas de energía. Cada anomalía de estas permanece activa durante una semana de media, luego desaparece. Nunca se sabe donde o cuando va a surgir una. Los veteranos nos han contado historias en las que una anomalía de esas aparecía en mitad de un campamento, y se lo cargaba todo. De esas, o de otras, pues hay más tipos de anomalías, algunas mucho más peligrosas…

Katya tragó saliva.

En ese momento, fue a decir algo, pero se encontró que no se oía a si misma. El teniente sonrió, mientras uno de los mensajes predeterminados empezaba a sonar por megafonía.

"_Se abrirá fuego a todo aquél bandido que sobrepase el perímetro de seguridad. No habrá advertencias_"

Una vez terminó, Katya por fin pudo hacer su pregunta. Pero no se molestó por ello, estaba acostumbrada a esas interrupciones, pues prácticamente cada media hora exactamente sonaba una de esos mensajes, eso sin contar los mensajes irradiados por algún soldado aburrido que tomaba posesión del micro.

– ¿Y que pasa si aparece una de esas por aquí?

– Estamos en el límite, en la periferia, por aquí no aparece casi nunca nada. Fíjate en esa, es la única que se ve desde aquí. Conforme vayas adentrándote en La Zona, serán más y más comunes. Pero desde aquí, no corres ningún peligro.

– ¿Y qué hay de los jabalíes y los perros esos?

– Bueno, esos animales no atacan a los humanos cuando están en grupos. Por eso nuestras rondas de patrulla las hacen entre tres y cinco hombres. Y bien armados, por si acaso. Hemos tenido "accidentes", pero por suerte no son muy comunes.

Katya miró a Sasha a los ojos de él. Eran grises, y fríos, pero donde otros sólo veían unos ojos incapaces de sentir piedad, Katya veía algo de amor en ellos, y una búsqueda de afecto

– ¿Tú no dejarías que me pasase nada, verdad?

Él la abrazó.

– Claro que no. Te repito, que aquí estás a salvo.

Ekaterina volvió a coger los prismáticos. Mientras continuaba mirando, divisó a unos extraños hombres. Llevaban sudaderas de color beige, con una capucha del mismo color cubriéndoles la cabeza, aunque uno de ellos llevaba una sudadera blanca. Aparte de eso, llevaban trinchas, de las cuales colgaban cartucheras completamente llenas, así como una cantimplora y equipo variado. Y todos ellos llevaban la cara cubierta con pañuelos o pasamontañas, quizás de las inclemencias del tiempo, o quizás para evitar ser reconocidos. En las manos llevaban pistolas, y algunas escopetas, con las que disparaban a los jabalíes.

Los disparos sonaron, lejanos y confusos, en la base, pero nadie les prestó atención, salvo, quizás, el otro centinela de la torre, que miraba también con sus prismáticos. Pero no hubo ninguna reacción.

Los extraños hombres abatieron a la camada de jabalíes, y se acercaron a la cruz que, en teoría, marcaba una tumba. Katya no vio lo que hacían, pero le sorprendió comprobar que uno de ellos arrancaba las pezuñas a los jabalíes.

En ese momento, Sasha volvió junto a ella, pues había bajado, hablado con el comandante de la guarnición, y vuelto a subir sin que ella se percatase.

– Oye, hay unos hombres…

– Sí, son "Solitarios". Se trata de bandidos que vienen a saquear estos lugares. Ellos mismos se denominan Stalkers, pero no dejan de ser bandidos. Más de una vez hemos tenido problemas con ellos, pero actualmente evitan acercarse a nosotros.

– ¿Y qué vienen a hacer aquí? –preguntó ella, sin dejar de mirarlos por los binoculares.

– Pues la verdad es que es una larga historia… Creo que te la contaré en otra ocasión. –dudó un momento antes de seguir.– Pero bueno, quería decirte, resulta que me ha surgido un trabajo, ¿te vendrías? Iremos en Jeep hasta el puesto más avanzado, una antigua escuela. Tienen un vehículo BTR inutilizado, y vamos a ir a echarles una mano. En teoría su misión es controlar el flujo de gente que pasa, pues al otro lado de esa casa hay un vertedero de residuos, y ya de ahí uno se adentra en la zona. Pues como por los lados está vallado y hay colinas infranqueables, esa escuela es el único cómodo método de paso. Aún a pesar de eso, hay más formas de pasar, claro está. Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿te apetecería conocer un poco La Zona?

Katya dudó.

– Pero… ¿no correríamos peligro?

Alexandr sonrió.

– No, iríamos en un vehículo. Y siempre que tengamos cuidado de esquivar las anomalías, pues hay algunas en mitad del camino, no nos pasará nada. Los animales no nos atacarán, no son tan estúpidos como para atacar un vehículo. Y las personas son un poco más inteligente y tampoco se les ocurriría atacarnos.

– Bueno, en ese caso, sí que quiero ir. ¿Cuántos podremos ir? –Katya empezaba a sentirse excitada con la idea de conocer más a fondo La Zona.

– En el Jeep caben cinco personas. Seríamos el conductor, tú, el mecánico, yo, y podría ir otra persona más. Búscate una amiga, por ejemplo, alguien a quien le apetesca ir a dar una vuelta fuera de aquí. Nos vemos en media hora en el aparcamiento.

Katya no tardó mucho en localizar a todas las chicas, y en hablar con ellas, pero no parecían muy interesadas. La mayor parte sólo estaba interesada en divertirse, pues casi todas estaban borrachas de tanto vodka, e Irina le estaba haciendo una felación (sin usar preservativo) a un soldado, a la vista de todo el mundo, mientras los hombres aplaudían y sobaban a las chicas, las cuales reían.

Sin embargo, Tanya aún estaba sobria, y le interesó la idea.

– ¡Será interesante! –dijo, dejando de lado el abrigado gorro de lana que estaba tejiendo.

– ¿Y eso? –preguntó Katya.– ¿Ahora te ha dado a ti también por coser?

– Ya lo retomaré cuando volvamos. Y sí, he hecho calcetines, muy abrigados. Quizás pasemos bastante tiempo, y en invierno ya sabes que hace frío. Pensaba regalarte el gorro cuando lo termine… Siempre he dicho que tu habilidad para la costura es algo formidable.

Katya le besó en la mejilla.

– Estaré encantada de ponérmelo. Pero hazte otro para ti, y pasearemos juntas por la base las dos, con nuestros gorritos.

Tanya sonrió, marcándosele unos hoyuelos en la mejilla. La idea le parecía sumamente graciosa.

Las dos se prepararon un poco para el viaje. Se colocaron sendos capotes del ejército, así como algo de material militar. Katya cambió sus altas botas de tacón grueso por botas militares, más cómodas para andar por ahí. La minifalda pensaba dejársela, pero un anónimo soldado le comentó que mejor se lo replanteara, pues las mujeres eran muy escasas en ese lugar y quizás habría problemas. Por ello, él mismo le dio unos anchos pantalones mimetizados, que le daban un aspecto masculino. Tanya también se colocó otros pantalones iguales, pero en vez de botas, continuaba llevando sus zapatillas de deporte, pues había sido más lista que Katya a la hora de escoger la ropa para llevar. Debajo de la ancha guerrera, Katya sólo llevaba su camiseta blanca con el sujetador. Tanya, en cambio, llevaba el top negro que mostraba su barriga, sobre el cual se había puesto el capote militar, bien abrochado por encima para no mostrar nada.

Mientras se vestían, sonó otro de los mensajes, que en esta ocasión decía:

"_Queda terminantemente prohibido sobrepasar el perímetro de seguridad_"

Ambas chicas, sonriendo, fueron al aparcamiento, donde vieron otro vehículo BTR blindado, con sus 8 ruedas y sus anchos depósitos de combustible. Era el mismo que habían visto al llegar. Junto a él, estaba solamente uno de los tres camiones en los que habían llegado las chicas. Pero el vehículo en el que circularían era un jeep, de tamaño medio, con el logo del ejército sobre el capó y en las puertas. En él estaba ya estacionado un hombre, en el puesto del conductor, y el teniente Sasha junto a él, al lado de otro soldado más.

Los saludos de Alexandr las sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

– ¡Chicas, por aquí! ¡Venid! –señaló al soldado que estaba junto a él.– Éste es el cabo Andrey Sokolov, el mecánico.

– Yo ya le conosco… –dijo Tanya, sonriendo.

El cabo Andrey le guiñó un ojo. Señaló el vehículo blindado a ruedas.

– ¿Veis eso? Es un jodido BTR-80, un transporte de personal (APC), como el que tenemos que reparar. Lleva dos ametralladoras, una pesada y la otra de potencia media, pero desgraciadamente, las dos están sin munición. No conseguimos que nos manden proyectiles de 14,5 mm ni de 7,62 mm. Si tuviéramos balas, iríamos en este bicho, pero además, hace falta permiso especial para poder usarlo. Es el único que nos queda, y bla bla bla, y bla bla bla. Son estupideces del alto mando, ¿no es así, señor?

Las dos chicas asintieron, sonriendo, sin entender absolutamente ni una palabra. El teniente tampoco contestó.

– Deje de quejarse, Sokolov. Las cosas son así. A mi también me gustaría pasearme con la KPV, pero no hay balas. Ni siquiera para la 7,62. Pero por escasez, hasta la gasolina es escasa. Tenemos la justa para ir y volver, y pronto va a anochecer, así que pongámonos en marcha. Vamos, chicas, vosotras iréis detrás con Sokolov. Yo iré de copiloto, junto con Kuznetsov, el conductor.

El aludido alzó el brazo de forma desgañitada, a modo de saludo, pero no giró la cabeza, y continuó fumando en silencio en su puesto de chófer.

Sin más dilación, embarcaron en el vehículo. Se trataba de un jeep normal, modelo Niva, pero sin la capota trasera, por lo que irían recibiendo todo el aire, además de que cualquiera vería a las chicas. Para evitarlo, les proporcionaron gorras, y les pidieron que se recogieran el pelo. Tras obedecer, e instantes antes de arrancar, el cabo se recostó en su asiento, palmoteando la tapicería de cuero con una mano, y miró a las dos chicas.

– Bueno, chicas, ¿os gusta este vehículo? Es un _Lada Niva_, uno de los mejores vehículos cuatro por cuatro para circular por estos andurriales, aunque quizás lo conozcáis por el nombre de _VAZ_. Incluso la propia marca cambió de _Lada_ a _Autovaz_, vete a saber porqué. Nosotros lo llamamos tanto _VAZ_ como _Niva_, así que no os confundáis.

– Estupendo, ¿pero porqué no arrancamos? –preguntó Katya, a la que estresaba tanta cháchara de macho acerca de vehículos y armas, algo excesivamente común a muchos soldados. Además, para ella todos los jeeps de esos eran iguales.

– Oye, rubia, guarda un pelín el respeto. Aquí estamos todos de buenas y…

El ronco rugido del motor al arrancar ahogó sus palabras, y las dos chicas le vieron mover sin cesar sus labios, pero sin articular ningún sonido.

El conductor le pisó fuerte, y el vehículo se puso en marcha. Alexandr miró hacia detrás, apoyando su brazo contra reposacabezas de su asiento, y observando a las dos chicas. Miró sus caras, pero no parecían haberse afectado por el brusco arrancar, tan típico de Kutznetsov.

Tras confirmar que todo iba bien, se concentró en la carretera. Empezaba una de las travesías más emocionantes para ambas chicas.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

El jeep acababa de salir de la base, para lo cual los soldados habían retirado de la entrada a ella las barreras de cemento, y las chicas miraban hacia uno y otro lado, sorprendidas, maravilladas, y a la vez aterrorizadas. Mientras ascendían una subidita de bastante nivel, pasaron junto a algunos jabalíes, los cuales alzaron sus cabezas ante la posible amenaza, pero el jeep pasó rápido, y no le prestaron mayor atención; sin embargo, Katya se fijó en lo raros que eran dichas criaturas. Era realmente grande, más de lo que le había parecido cuando miraba por los binoculares. Habían perdido pelaje en muchas partes del cuerpo, y en otras, lo tenían más largo, y erizado. Y la cabeza, sin pelo, estaba surcada de curiosas manchas y arrugas. Pero lo más sorprendente eran sus blancas pupilas. Katya no dejó de mirarlos, hasta que Tanya ahogó un gemido. Miró hacia donde estaba mirando ella, y vio a unos hombres a punto de pasar por la carretera. Eran los mismos que habían estado cazando jabalíes, y algunos de ellos tenían en las manos extrañas piedras brillantes. En las otras manos, seguían con sus pistolas. El cabo Andrey apretó con fuerza la empuñadora de su rifle AK portátil, y retiró el seguro del arma, pero no pasó nada. En la cabina, el conductor y el teniente se pusieron nerviosos, pero a pesar de ello, mantuvieron la calma. Todos se miraron, y los hombres no parecieron darse cuenta de que los pasajeros eran dos chicas, y una vez pasaron, apenas sin mirarse pero a la vez sin perderse nada de lo que hacían los otros, todos respiraron tranquilos. El jeep siguió con calma, y cuando por la carretera mirando hacia abajo se divisó un poblado, o una ciudad medio en ruinas, Alexandr le dijo a Katya que mirara.

– Esa es una de las bases de los "Stalker" esos. Ahí viven, comercian, y hacen sus negocios. En teoría está prohibido, pero nosotros los dejamos en paz, y ellos nos dejan en paz. Más bien por ellos, que por nosotros. Gracias a que les dejamos en paz, ellos aceptan compartir sus… ganancias con nosotros. En este lugar hay todo tipo de gente, nunca te fíes de nadie, cielo, pues todos te darán la puñalada por detrás y cogerán de tu cuerpo todo lo que les sea de utilidad.

– Una vez, hace algún tiempo, tuvimos problemas con ellos. Parece ser que capturaron a un comandante, el mayor Kovashenko. Fue a negociar con ellos, y lo capturaron… Por esa época recuerdo que había bastantes problemas, tuvimos bastantes bajas. Teníamos que estar en plena alerta, y atacaban a diario a nuestras patrullas varias veces al día. Tras unos días en ese plan, negociamos un alto el fuego. Nos devolvieron al oficial, y nuestras tropas se retiraron hacia los límites de la base. Fue una de las veces que más activos hemos estado. Pero este es nuestro terreno, y a cualquier Stalker que intente entrar sin permiso, lo abatimos primero, y luego preguntamos. –explicó el mecánico.– Pero por esta zona cualquiera puede circular sin problemas, aunque nunca está de más tener cuidado en todo. Quizás cualquier idiota podría desencadenar la chispa…

Katya tragó saliva y guardó saliva, pues no imaginaba que la cosa estuviese tan mal. No quería verse envuelta en un tiroteo.

Tras pasar por el pueblo, el jeep continuó, pasando por unos restos de vigas metálicas abandonados, y cachos de cemento, y una especie de vagón de tren también abandonado, en los cuales Katya creyó ver un cuerpo humano parcialmente devorado, y luego pasaron por un puente, debajo del cual oyeron voces que se callaron de inmediato cuando el vehículo pasó por encima de ellos.

– Mira ahora hacia la izquierda. –le indicó Sasha.

Y Katya vio la mayor cantidad de anomalías juntas que había visto hasta el momento. Se trataba de un campo, una yerna extensión de hierba, apenas sin otra vegetación que arbustos y matorrales. De vez en cuando, se producía una mini explosión cuando algún animal entraba corriendo en alguna anomalía, y ésta se desataba. Katya observó fascinada como un jabalí, al tratar de esquivar una anomalía, se metía en otra, y salía despedido hacia fuera. El animal intentó levantarse, pero no podía, y finalmente murió. Katya suponía que no mucho tiempo después los perros de los que le había hablado Sasha, se lo comerían al jabalí, pero sólo si ellos conseguían llegar hasta él, esquivando las anomalías.

La travesía siguió, durante unos minutos, durante los cuales pasaron cerca de una granja, o algo parecido, pues estaba en ruinas, justo al lado de una abandonada estación de autobuses y luego llegaron a destino. El jeep se detuvo, pues no podía pasar al estar todo lleno de vigas caídas, estructuras de metal, y fragmentos de enormes tuberías, junto a hierros retorcidos. Además, había planchas de cemento, de la que se usaban en la construcción, abandonadas unas encimas de otras. Estaba claro que, más que intentar abrir un camino, los soldados habían creado una barricada, apta para que solamente pasasen las tropas de pie. A la hora de controlar el tráfico de vehículos, era perfecta.

El "punto de control" estaba situado entre dos vigas de sustentación. Al mirar hacia arriba, vieron un puente de ferrocarril, pero con un enorme agujero en medio. A ambos lados había un tren, parcialmente descarrilado, con unos vagones en la vía de la izquierda y otros en la vía de la derecha. Estaba claro que ya nunca más pasarían trenes por ahí, pero la duda consistía en saber si el derrumbe había sido casual, debido a alguna Anomalía, o de si había sido realizado con explosivos para impedir de ese modo la circulación de trenes.

– ¿Es aquí? –preguntó Tanya.

– No, aún queda. –contestó Alexandr– Pero hemos parado aquí porque no podemos seguir con el vehículo, hasta que despejen esta maldita carretera.

– ¿Y qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó Katya.

Como única respuesta, el teniente se encogió de hombros, y bajó del vehículo, llevando en la mano un contador Geiger, por si acaso hubiera alguna anomalía cercana.

Katya hizo el amago de ir a descender también del vehículo, pero el mecánico negó con la cabeza. Era peligroso poner un pie fuera del vehículo, si no se conocía lo bastante la zona.

– Podrías meterte de patas en alguna anomalía, rubia, pues las hay invisibles, aunque por aquí creo que no, pero por eso es que llevamos siempre un "Geiger" con nosotros.

Kuznetsov, en cambio, si que descendió del vehículo, pues tenía ganas de orinar, y fue a la colina, sobre la cual había una alambrada de espinos, para evitar pasar por ahí.

Dos soldados que venían hacia el teniente le saludaron militarmente, a lo que él respondió con otro saludo.

– Buenas tardes, señor, bienvenido al puesto de control avanzado del Cordón. Lamento decirle que no podrán pasar en el jeep, señor, es imposible.

– ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí, soldado? –preguntó el teniente.

– Son esos bandidos Stalkers, señor. Hace dos días intentaron forzar la entrada utilizando un tractor agrícola. Tuvimos varias bajas, pero conseguimos rechazarlos. El tractor es ese que ve detrás de usted, señor, el que está como un colador. Desde entonces hemos estado reforzando esto.

Katya estaba escuchando la conversación y miró, y contempló el amasijo de restos. Todo el lado izquierdo estaba destrozado, parecía que habría sufrido una explosión. Dentro se apreciaba un cadáver completamente carbonizado, que ni se habían molestado en retirar de ahí.

– Maldita sea, soldado, es vital que pasemos con el _Niva_. De lo contrario, ¿cómo vamos a poder llegar a la maldita escuela? Allá necesitan suministros.

– Lo lamento mucho, señor. De acuerdo, retiraremos los escombros para poder abrirles un paso. Pero vamos a necesitar ayuda.

– No hay problema, el jeep incluye un remolque con un gancho. Si lo usamos, no deberíamos tener problemas para…

Un par de disparos ahogaron las palabras.

Los soldados reaccionaron de inmediato, tal y como estaban entrenados. Se parapetaron detrás de unas cajas de metal, mientras el cabo saltaba del vehículo, fusil de asalto en mano, e iba a un pequeño refugio bajo una red mimetizada, a cubrirse, pues sabía que en el jeep sería presa fácil. El teniente, en cambio, regresó al jeep, y se cubrió detrás de él. El conductor había desaparecido completamente, quizás estuviese a cubierto, o quizás se hubiese ido corriendo.

Pronto empezaron a aumentar los disparos, cuando todo el mundo disparaba sin parar.

Las dos chicas, que en ningún momento habían bajado del coche, gritaban, aterrorizadas, mientras algunos disparos rebotaban en el jeep. Afortunadamente eran disparos débiles, para el que el escaso blindaje era suficiente. Sin embargo, lo mismo no podía decirse de los cristales del vehículo, sobre el que cada vez aparecían más agujeros y se empezaba a resquebrajar, con una telaraña de grietas surcándola.

Katya observó al teniente recargar su pistola, mientras a ambos lados de él caían abatidos algunos soldados. Otro de ellos, al tener su rifle de asalto descargado, intentó huir, pero le acribillaron por la espalda con algo que sonó como un cartuchazo de escopeta, y que salpicó sangre por todas partes. Tanya, que miraba desde el otro lado, observaba como la mayor parte de los soldados habían sido abatidos, y los que suponía que eran los enemigos se acercaban cada vez más, descendiendo desde una montaña, y sin dejar de disparar.

Algunos soldados se echaron a huir, abandonando a la carrera sus armas, chalecos tácticos, que pesaban demasiado, y los cascos.

El teniente Alexandr recibió una bala en la cabeza, justo en el borde del casco, y se desplomó. Sus gafas tácticas de amplios cristales antiesquirlas acabaron completamente manchadas de sangre.

Otro que ya había muerto era el cabo Andrey, mientras a su lado otro soldado agonizaba en el suelo, con un impacto de bala en la clavícula, que sangraba abundantemente, y otro en el bajo vientre, del cual rezumaba una sangre de un color más oscura. Las dos le habían atravesado el chaleco antibalas. El bandido que pasó junto a él se agachó y, casi con delicadeza, le rebanó el cuello con un cuchillo. Luego recogió su rifle de asalto portátil y lo empuñó él mismo.

Katya se arrastró por dentro del jeep, sorteando los asientos delanteros, para llegar hasta la cabina. Pero no sabía como conducirla, aún a pesar de que las llaves estaban puestas.

– ¿Sabes conducir ésta cosa?

– ¡Claro que no! Lo único que sé conducir es una moto, y lo sabes. ¡Y agáchate, que nos van a pegar un tiro! –Tanya agarró a su amiga, y tiró de ella, para devolverla a la trasera. Las dos juntas, abrazadas, se escondieron entre los asientos delanteros y traseros.

Lentamente, los desconocidos que habían sido descritos como "bandidos" por uno de los soldados terminaron de eliminar a todos los enemigos que quedaban, y empezaron a saquear la zona. Abrieron cajas de material, y se llevaron todo lo que encontraron, desde latas de conservas (delicias para turistas), a víveres de todo tipo, y cantidad de botellas de vodka.

Las dos chicas estaban ateridas, dentro del vehículo, pero de momento, no las habían visto. Uno de los enemigos se acercó a examinar el cuerpo del teniente y, de paso, a examinar también el vehículo capturado. Quizás dentro hubiese algo útil.

– ¡Eh, muchachos, aquí hay un oficial! Éstos siempre suelen llevar pasta encima.

Rebuscó en todos los bolsillos del chaleco táctico del teniente, y ante los ojos de Katya, sacó una amplia cartera, pero sólo era amplia por la cantidad de fotos que llevaba pues, al abrirla y meter la mano en la billetera, no encontró nada, con lo que fue desechada. Katya vio una foto donde salía él, Alexandr, junto a su mujer y a las dos hijas pequeñas. ¿Cuál de las dos sería Svetlana y cuál Anastasia?. Dichas dos hijas crecerían sin un padre. Y quizás tardaran mucho tiempo en enterarse del fallecimiento de su padre, o quizás ni se enterasen. Quizás quedase escondido como secreto militar.

Mientras tanto, el bandido le había quitado las botas al teniente, pues eran de cuero, y las estaba cambiando por su propio calzado, que consistía en unas deportivas de chándal. El hombre se las quitaba y se ponía las botas nuevas. Mientras lo hacía, elevó la mirada. Y se topó con la mirada asustada de los ojos de Katya. Mascullando una maldición, el bandido cogió la primera arma que tenía a mano, la pistola del teniente, y apuntó con ella a las dos chicas, las cuales chillaron de terror.

Pero en el último momento, el hombre dudó.

– Dios mío… pero si se trata de mujeres. –y bajó el arma.

Y gritó una exclamación fuertemente.

Los otros bandidos llegaron, algunos de ellos con el arma a la espalda y los brazos cargados de mercancía. No cabían en sí de gozo.

– ¡Hay mujeres!

– ¡Sí! ¡Mirad, chicos, son mujeres!

Katya y Tanya fueron sacadas a rastras, y arrojadas sin muchos miramientos al suelo, justo al lado del cuerpo sin vida del teniente Sasha, al cual Katya no dejaba de mirar aterrorizada.

Los bandidos retiraron los capotes militares y las gorras a las dos chicas, para verlas bien. Y luego empezaron a hablar acerca de ellas, mientras dudaban de qué hacer con ellas. La duda era de si violarlas ahí mismo, o llevarlas a la base. Muchos opinaban de hacerlo ahí mismo, y luego llevarlas, pero otros opinaban que no. Básicamente, porque en cualquier momento llegarían más militares, o quizás Stalkers que quisieran pasar al otro lado, sobornando a las fuerzas armadas.

Mientras dialogaban acerca de ellas, como si ellas no estuviesen ahí, casi ninguno dejaba de mirarlas. Katya y Tanya estaban aterrorizadas, y se abrazaban, pues aunque tampoco era la primera vez que las apuntaban con un arma de fuego, o las sometían por la fuerza, si que era la primera vez que había visto a esa gente matar a otras personas. Y no creía que tuvieran reparos en volverlo a hacer.

Todos ellos vestían casi igual, con una amplia chaqueta de 3/4 a la cual le habían añadido una capucha para cubrirse la cabeza, unos de color negro, otros de color blanca, y todos ellos con el mismo pantalón de chándal, azul con tres rayas blancas. Por encima de la chaqueta llevaban trinchas, a la cual habían unidos cartucheras y bolsillos prácticos en los cuales llevaban casi cualquier cosa, además de que la gran mayoría llevaba a la espalda unas mochilas color beige o similar. Unos cuantos llevaban pañuelos sobre la cara, otros ni se molestaban. Katya reconoció la chaqueta de cuero como la misma que llevaban aquellos hombres que cazaban jabalíes, desde la base militar, aunque visto de cerca, cambió su apreciación sobre la sudadera, pues realmente era una chaqueta de cuero, más que una sudadera, y de color negro. La única diferencia era el color, pues puesto que los bandidos llevaban la chaqueta negra, a juego con los pantalones, y los otros la llevaban color beige, o blancuzca. De resto, era igual, con las trinchas entrecruzadas. Un detalle curioso es que se habían colocado una especie de polainas de tela, que ayudaban a que el pantalón no se les saliera de las botas, o de los tenis deportivos que llevaban algunos otros. Unos llevaban esas polainas, y los otros, simplemente el cordón de las propias botas anudado en torno a la parte de arriba de las botas, apretando la caña de ellas. De todas formas, el hecho de que fueran vestidos casi igual, daba un aspecto como de unidad entre ellos, de cierta hermandad, y eso ni a Tanya ni a Katya les hacía mucha gracia. Les daba miedo, y también volvían a sentir una familiar sensación de sumisión, una sensación de la cual ellas no eran voluntarias ni tenían oportunidad de decidir qué iba a ser de ellas. La situación no era buena en absoluto, y ambas lloraban, y Tanya sorbía ruidosamente por la nariz, mientras las velas de mocos le colgaban, junto con las lágrimas. Katya tenía las mejillas manchadas de tierra, y un hombro de la camiseta manchado de sangre, pero no de su propia sangre, sino de la del teniente Sasha. Ninguna de las dos estaba particularmente hermosa en ese momento, pero eso no parecía importarle a sus captores, y ambas chicas no sabían que iba a ser ahora de ellas. Para una vez que parecía que todo iba bien… ¡maldita Zona!

Finalmente, acordaron llevarse a las chicas al campamento, donde estaba "el prisionero". Antes de partir, saquearon el jeep. Desgraciadamente, no lo podían usar porque varios proyectiles habían agujereado el radiador, y prueba de ello era la columna de humo que salía del motor, además de que también había perforados varios neumáticos. A pesar de ello, abrieron las cajas que transportaba el vehículo, y saquearon todas las armas, todas ellas pistolas grises y pequeñas, fusiles de asalto portátiles del modelo que utilizaban los soldados, cajas enteras llenas de cartuchos de munición (9x18 mm y 5,45x39 mm, según ponía en las cajas), algunas granadas de fragmentación modelo RGD5, y las herramientas destinadas a reparar el vehículo acorazado. También abrieron el depósito de gasolina y, con ayuda de una manguera introducida en él, y un cubo, un bandido succionó la manguera, y cuando notó que la gasolina ascendía, colocó el cubo debajo, para así vaciar el depósito con el mecanismo del sifón. Sin embargo, la cantidad de queroseno no era demasiado elevada, aun así era suficiente.

Llevando sus pertenencias, se largaron de allí, dejando tras de sí cuerpos sin vida y prácticamente nada valioso ni susceptible de ser utilizado, pues cualquier cosa útil se la llevaban ellos.

La travesía duró algunos minutos, durante los cuales obligaron a las chicas a caminar sin descanso. Ascendieron una montaña y la volvieron a bajar, caminando siempre en linea recta y siguiendo un sendero cuidadosamente establecido, y se notaba que siempre iban por el mismo sitio viendo la hierba aplastada. Incluso a los ojos de las chicas parecía que intentaban pisar siempre sobre las huellas de la persona de delante. ¿Tendrían miedo de algo?

Aunque miedo era lo que sentían las chicas, completamente indefensas y aterrorizadas. Ninguna de las dos intentó entablar ningún tipo de charla, aunque hubiera sido en vano al estar los bandidos más interesados en llegar sanos y salvos a donde fuera que iban, y con su trofeo, que aun así, marchaban felices.

De pronto, en la vanguardia las chicas notaron un barullo, y vieron tres veloces manchas marrones lanzándose contra los bandidos, que se disgregaron un poco.

Las dos chicas se miraron, iban a aprovechar el momento para darse a la fuga, pero no tuvieron tiempo ni de pensarlo, pues unos tiros rápidos en ráfaga solucionaron el problema. Sea lo que fuese, ya no era un problema, y los bandidos regresaron a la normalidad y a su caminar en fila india, con una separación de cinco o seis metros entre cada persona.

Al pasar junto a los cuerpos de lo que fuera que les habían atacado, las chicas los miraron. Se trataba de perros, pero resultaban aun más espeluznantes que los jabalíes, al carecer de pelo. Parecía que estaban despellejados. Y otro rasgo destacable era que no tenían ojos. Bueno, sí tenían, pero parecía que tenían glaucoma, o algo parecido, y aunque era verdaderamente inquietante, los hombres que las habían capturado no las dejaron mirarlos mucho rato, pues el camino continuaba, a través de un bosque, en el cual finalmente divisaron una alambrada de madera, detrás de la cual había un par de viejos edificios, medio ruinosos. Estaba claro que los habitantes que se habían establecido ahí ni se habían molestado en reformarlos.

Las dos chicas fueron llevadas por detrás de un muro en ruinas que rodeaba algo parecido a una granja, o lo que quedaba de ella, y las hicieron entrar por una brecha del propio muro. Una vez dentro, pasaron al lado de una especie de granero o garaje, en cuyo interior por la puerta abierta se veía una camioneta sin ruedas, y al lado había otro edificio cuya estructura consistía en vigas maestras caídas, el techo completamente derrumbado, y algunas paredes derrumbadas también. Para no tener que pasar por ese lugar, seguramente lleno de clavos y fragmentos de astillas, pasaron por entre los dos edificios, tras lo cual llegaron a una zona cuadrada con pinta de aparcamiento. Justo delante había un armazón de un camión, el cual había sido tan canibalizado y saqueado que de él no quedaba nada útil. La mayor parte de los bandidos se dirigió a un edificio a la derecha, más adelantado, y en el centro, en el cual había una escalera de mano por fuera, aunque por dentro parecía verse otra escalera, gracias a otra sección de muro que se había caído. A ese lugar fueron con las mercancías incautadas, pues sin duda era el lugar más vigilado. Arriba, en la azotea, había dos bandidos con escopetas y subfusiles de esos alemanes. Sin embargo, obligaron a las chicas a entrar al edificio de la izquierda, por un boquete de la pared. Las hicieron atravesar dos habitaciones y finalmente llegaron al final, una especie de de habitación, en medio del cual había un pequeño barril metálico en donde ardía un fuego. Allí tumbaron a Katya, al suelo, mientras se llevaban a Tanya a otro lugar. Katya se arrastró por el suelo, y fue hasta la esquina, donde permaneció agazapada. Al lado había otro agujero en la pared de ladrillo rojo, pero Katya no se atrevía a moverse, tenía demasiado miedo. Además, no estuvo mucho tiempo sola, pues pasados unos minutos apareció un hombre, que se puso a hablar con ella. Llevaba en las manos un enorme cuchillo.

– No tengas miedo, monada, aún no te pasará nada. ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? ¿Qué hace un chochito como tú por estos lugares?

Pero Katya estaba demasiado aterrorizada para contestar, y más porque comenzaron a sonar los gritos de Tanya. Katya escuchó, aun más asustada que antes, y oyó también risas, así como algo parecido a golpes, cristales que se rompían (quizás una botella de vodka), y sollozos y gritos de dolor.

El bandido miró a Katya, mientras se limpiaba las uñas con la punta del cuchillo.

– No te preocupes, solo están jugando con ella. Cuando terminen, ella se lo pasará tan bien como ellos, pero al principio, todas gritan. Además, tu amiga no se podrá quejar, tiene a once machotes sólo para ella.

Katya intentó alejarse más del hombre, pero a su espalda sólo tenía la pared. Se trataba de tres paredes desnudas, pues la cuatro estaba derrumbada. La puerta era sólo el marco y el hueco de la pared derruida lo tapaba el tenebroso bandido, que seguía limpiándose las uñas con el cuchillo.

Sin embargo, pronto se aburrió, y guardó el cuchillo en una funda que llevaba al hombro, se incorporó, y fue hacia donde estaba Katya.

– Bueno, creo que esto va para largo, ¿qué te parece si tú y yo nos vamos conociendo… mejor? –mientras decía eso, le articuló una bofetada que le dejó la mejilla roja a Katya.

A continuación le tiró del pelo hacia abajo, y Katya gritó también. Mientras el bandido con una mano tiraba del pelo con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que las dos manos de ella no podían hacer nada por liberarse, él con la otra mano se bajó la bragueta y liberó su miembro. Tras ello, acercó la cabeza de ella hacia su pene erecto, y se lo introdujo sin miramientos completamente en la boca. Katya se ahogó, y le vinieron nauseas, pero él no se la sacaba de la boca. Finalmente, cuando parecía que se iba a asfixiar, finalmente se la sacó, momento que aprovechó Katya para vomitar, expulsando las latas de raciones que había devorado ese día. El bandido, asqueado, aunque a la vez divertido, desefundó su pistola y usó la empuñadura para golpear a Katya, tumbándola al suelo, y cayendo encima de la vomitada. Ella gimió de dolor, y él la volvió a golpear, en la sien, y en el hombro izquierdo. Entonces la levantó, mientras ella sollozaba, y le levantó la camiseta hacia arriba. Katya no hizo nada, y entonces volvió a sentir el frío del cuchillo, pero ésta vez en su sujetador. Tras un corte, que le dejó un hilito de sangre en un pecho, el sujetador fue desgarrado y cayó al suelo. El bandido sonrió, y hundió la cara entre los prominentes pechos de ella.

Katya gritó al notar un fuerte mordisco en un pezón, y empezó a golpear con el canto de las manos la cabeza del hombre, que despreocupadamente, seguía mordiendo. Pero los golpecitos acabaron por cansarle, y separó la cabeza del pecho dolorido, y con un revés de mano golpeó de nuevo a Katya, rompiéndole el labio. Pensó en penetrarla, pero estaba demasiado a punto de terminar como para perder el tiempo forcejeando con ella para quitarle los pantalones, por lo que resolvió hacer otra cosa. Cogió por el brazo a Katya, y la arrastró de nuevo ante sí, haciéndola pasar de nuevo por encima del vómito. La volvió a sacudir con una bofetada, y puso su pene contra los labios de ella, los cuales temblaban y el de abajo sangraba.

– ¡Vamos, puta! –exigió, mientras la golpeaba de nuevo con la empuñadura de la pistola en la base del cráneo y en la nuca, no con fuerza suficiente para desmayarse, pero sí con la suficiente para que doliese bastante.

Katya obedeció y empezó a succionar el pene, aunque con el labio dolorido no podía hacer gran cosa. Lo chupó arriba y abajo, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que supo que el bandido estaba a punto de correrse. Segundos antes, él se la sacó, y ella de inmediato notó el líquido caliente bañando su cara y acabando en su pelo. Ella, con la boca entreabierta, suspiró, y el hombre aprovechó para metérsela toda de nuevo en la boca. Katya se volvió a ahogar, y el hombre se la sacó, riéndose a mandíbula batiente. Finalmente, le propinó otra bofetada, y ahí la dejó, volviendo a su posición anterior.

Ella también se quedó donde estaba, aunque se tomó la molestia de bajarse la camiseta para ocultar sus pechos. Le volvieron a venir arcadas, pero no expulsó nada.

– Tranquila, monada, que esto no ha sido nada, pronto llegará tu turno. –dijo, mientras sonreía. Pero el turno se alargó, y de al lado sólo llegaban sollozos ocasionales y risas, muchas risas, así como de vez en cuando gemidos de placer masculinos, y más risas y ovaciones. Transcurrido un rato, en el que ni Katya ni el bandido articulaban palabra, oyó pasos que venían en esa dirección.

El bandido también los oyó, y sonrió.

– Bueno, como te he dicho, por fin llega tu turno. Pórtate tal y como has sido conmigo, y no intentes nada, o lo pasarás realmente mal. Si eres buena, te divertirás, pero si eres mala…

Entraron por el hueco de la pared derruida de la izquierda algunos bandidos, todos ellos con la cara roja, y sudados. Muchos de ellos venían sin abrigos, en camiseta, pero todos llevaban sus cartucheras colgando, así como las armas. Otros entraron por la derecha del cuarto, por la puerta normal.

Se colocaron en círculo, alrededor de Katya, y uno la cogió del pelo y tiró de ella, para colocarla justo en el centro. Otro de ellos propinó una patada al barril lleno de leña, cuyos rescoldos, todavía ardiendo, se esparcieron por el suelo.

Surgieron cuchillos, pero cuando iban a cortar la ropa de Katya, los pantalones y la camiseta, sonaron disparos. Los bandidos se quedaron paralizados.

– ¿Pero qué cojones…?

– ¡Nos atacan! ¡Nos atacan!

Los bandidos empuñaron todos sus armas, las amartillaron, y salieron afuera, listos para defenderse de quien fuera que osara atacarles. Sonaron descargas continuadas, prácticamente de todos lados, pero Katya no se preocupó por eso. Lentamente, caminando a gatas por si acaso alguien le disparaba, se arrastró por la pared rota y pasó por encima de los cascotes, sin importarse clavarse algún clavo oxidado. Buscó con la mirada a su amiga, y la vió, en la habitación de al lado. Estaba completamente desnuda, salvo por una zapatilla de deporte, y en el otro pie, un gastado calcetín blanco, y medio roto. Sollozaba, encogida en un rincón, igual que Katya antes. Toda su cara estaba llena de moretones y golpes.

Katya sintió lástima y corrió hacia su amiga y la abrazó fuertemente contra ella, mientras fuera sonaban disparos casi continuos. Le atusó el pelo, color cobrizo, aunque la suciedad se había apoderado de él.

– Tranquila, mi amor, tranquila, todo saldrá bien, vienen a rescatarnos. Seguro que es el ejército, tranquila, todo ha terminado, ya está, ya está, mi amor, nos iremos.

Pero Tanya seguía llorando, y no atendía a razones.

– Quiero volver… quiero volver… quiero irme a mi casa… quiero irme –musitaba, entre hipidos y sollozos.

Katya cogió una prenda de ropa, parte de los pantalones desgarrados de su amiga, y los usó para limpiarle los mocos y las lágrimas. Al abrirle un poco las piernas, notó que sangraba tanto por el ano como por la vagina, pero esperaba que no fuese nada grave. Se curaría con vendas, o aunque hubiera que ponerle hasta puntos de sutura, seguro que en la base militar tenían. También la propia Katya había sangrado más de una vez, sin ser por el período menstrual. Utilizando una desvencijada manta que había por ahí, llena de agujeros, cubrió con ella a Tanya, y las dos se abrazaron, en espera de que terminase la batalla, y de que fueran liberadas por el ejército, o de que regresaran los bandidos. Era imposible saberlo, y para ella, todas las armas sonaban casi igual, y de todas direcciones. Esperaba que terminasen rápido, pues a ella le ardía el labio roto.

Miró alrededor, reconociendo la zona. La habitación tenia forma de rectángulo, y cualquiera podía entrar por el boquete de la pared por donde había entrado ella, o por la puerta normal de la habitación, la cual daba al aparcamiento. Y también la zona justo delante de la puerta doble de madera llevaba otro pasillo, en el cual había varios boquetes, que comunicaban con otros pasillos, o habitaciones, o lo que fueran, pues era imposible de reconocer. Esa era la zona del edificio por la cual los bandidos no habían querido pasar, razón muy comprensible pues todo el techo se había venido abajo. Lo que le daba miedo a Katya es que entrasen por ahí, pues en mitad del tiroteo, no creía que se andasen con mucho cuidado de clavarse algún clavo. ¡Aunque vaya si se reirían si un bandido se atravesase la bota con un clavo oxidado! Además de todo eso, había una escalera de madera que llevaba arriba.

De pronto, entre gritos, entró un bandido a la habitación donde estaban ellas, procedente de la pared rota, pero cuando pasó cerca de una ventana, un certero tiro le abrió el cráneo, y esparció parte de su cerebro por el suelo. El desdichado cayó al suelo, y su pistola saltó de sus manos y cayó justo enfrente de Katya, que se apresuró a cogerla. No tenía ni idea de si estaba cargada o no, pero era un peso reconfortante, y además, estaba caliente y humeante.

Mientras tanto, resonaron en la estancia dos potentes explosiones que hicieron temblar a las paredes y ahogaron todos los demás sonidos. Fragmentos del techo cayeron sobre las dos chicas, manchándolas de polvo blanco. Otra tercera explosión hizo tambalearse la pared sobre la cual estaban apoyadas, y arrancó más fragmentos, así como levantar una nube de polvo que entró por la ventana y los huecos de la pared, e invadió toda la estancia. Además, esa explosión había sido tan cerca que a Katya le pitaban los oídos, y a Tanya seguramente también, porque ella no paraba de gritar, y Katya era incapaz de oírla.

Finalmente se le recuperaron los oídos, y para entonces Tanya había dejado de gritar y musitaba incoherencias, mientras se abrazaba ella misma en posición fetal, bajo la sábana.

Poco después, mientras los gritos y los disparos cesaban poco a poco, entraron dos hombres por la puerta que daba hacia fuera.

Vestían de forma extrañamente familiar, con el mismo traje de los bandidos, pero de color marrón. Era exactamente el mismo que le había visto a los cazadores de jabalíes, y ahora mirado de cerca, comprobó que efectivamente, no era una sudadera, sino una chaqueta de cuero. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, llevaba su chaqueta blanca y el otro, de color beige. Ambos llevaban una capucha, el motivo de la confusión y la razón por la cual, desde lejos, Katya había pensado que eran sudaderas. Dichas capuchas quizás las hubiesen añadido, o quizás llevasen otra prenda debajo Detrás de la susodicha chaqueta con capucha llevaban una mochila cada uno y, aparte de ella, también portaban paquetes al cinturón, asegurados con bridas y delgados cinturones de cuero. Katya les miró bien, a los dos, y también se fijó en que ambos tenían el pantalón de tela vaquera, color azul marino metido dentro de las botas, para que no le estorbara, y luego tenían un cordón rodeándolas, para evitar que se les saliera, al igual que había visto en los bandidos. Era todo muy artesanal, al igual que las cartucheras también estaban reforzadas, y al igual que los otros, y que los bandidos también, los dos hombres portaban sus tirantes de cuero para sostener el material, y colgando de sus pantalones, cartucheras y una cantimplora cada uno, junto con montones de bolsitos y sacos para portar más material. El de la chaqueta blanca llevaba un pasamontañas que sólo le dejaba ver los ojos y la boca, y el de la chaqueta beige, en cambio, llevaba un pañuelo que le tapaba los ojos y la boca. Además del pañuelo que le tapaba la cara, llevaba una pistolera en la pierna derecha, cuyo arma estaba ahí, pero abría fuego con un subfusil gris que llevaba en las manos, de esos alemanes, con un cargador curvo. Esas armas solían salir mucho en las películas, pero Katya no sabía cual era. El otro, en cambio, llevaba una escopeta de cañón corto y no llevaba pistolera ni pistola. ¿Pertenecerían a algún ejército? Lo que sí estaba claro es que no eran tropas del ejército que las había traído, y que quizás no estaban ahí para rescatarlas…

Mientras Katya observaba el curioso atuendo de los dos, tan raramente familiar en todo el personal civil que hasta el momento había visto, ambos se desplegaron para cubrir la habitación, uno por cada lado, sin dejar de observar a ambas chicas. Esta vez no había lugar a dudas, pues a pesar de que Tanya estaba cubierta por la manta apolillada su largo pelo color castaño oscuro y el rubio pajizo de Katya resaltaban, aún a pesar de estar cubiertos de polvo.

De repente, estalló un disparo desde el boquete de la pared, y el hombre de la chaqueta beige y subfusil, cayó al suelo, mientras disparaba su arma en automático. Las balas perdidas se incrustaron en la pared, llegaron al techo, otras al suelo… y unas cuantas se incrustaron en Tanya, atravesando la tela raída, y se empapó de sangre. Katya empezó a gritar ante el cuerpo de su amiga, la cual no la oía porque ya estaba muerta, mientras sin darse cuenta el bandido se precipitaba hacia ella sin dejar de disparar su pistola, y el otro hombre retrocedía, pues llevaba una escopeta y ya había realizado los dos disparos, ninguno de los cuales daba en el blanco. Mientras el hombre dejaba caer la escopeta y empuñaba su pistola, el bandido se colocó detrás de Katya y antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, la separó del cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amiga, y la encañonó con la pistola en la nuca, usándola además de escudo humano. Ante el susto, la pistola que ella había tomado se le escapó de las manos, y cayó al suelo, donde rebotó, fuera de su alcance.

Katya lloraba, mientras el hombre con la chaqueta blanca dudaba, pensando sin duda en disparar a través de la chica para matar al hombre que la había tomado de rehén.

De pronto, sonó un crujido, y el calor de la sangre, mientras a sus espaldas sonaba un estampido asociado a un disparo de pistola. Cuando Katya empezaba a pensar que estaba muerta, le extrañó no sentir ningún dolor. A pesar de ello, notó el calor de la sangre bañándola, pero quizás no fuera suya.

Los dedos que la apretaban se aflojaron, y el hombre que la sujetaba cayó hacia detrás, sangrando abundantemente por el cuello. Al mirar hacia detrás comprobó que otro hombre acababa de degollar al bandido, y que aprovechaba el cuerpo de éste para limpiar su cuchillo. El disparo podría haber sido causado por un espasmo del bandido, el cual estaba muerto. Gracias a Dios no le había dado.

Katya miró a su salvador, que iba con el mismo traje casi exactamente que el hombre del subfusil que yacía en el suelo, con sus trinchas entrecruzadas, y colgando de sus pantalones negros, bien introducidos dentro de las botas para que no le molestara, cartucheras, y una pistolera, dentro de la cual había una pistola con silenciador. Sin embargo, éste no llevaba pañuelo que le tapase la cara.

No pudo continuar mirándolo mucho más tiempo, pues sonaron más disparos por fuera del edificio, y los dos hombres se precipitaron en correr, uno de ellos recogiendo el subfusil de su compañero caído, junto a una cartuchera que le colgaba de un lado, que seguramente contendría cartuchos 9 mm para el arma.

Mientras se alejaban, aunque sonaron disparos no muy lejos, Katya miró el cuarto.

Había dos bandidos muertos, uno de ellos degollado y otro con la cabeza reventada, luego un ¿Stalker? abatido, y luego… el cuerpo sin vida de Tanya.

Katya se arrodilló junto a ella, pero ya no lloraba. Se le habían secado las lágrimas, al menos, de momento. Primero cubrió todo el cuerpo con la manta, pero como no era lo bastante grande, le quedaron al descubierto los pies.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue recoger la pistola que se le había caído, y la escopeta que el otro había desechado. Miró la escopeta, una recortada, no demasiado grande. Estaba abierta por la mitad, y los huecos donde deberían ir los cartuchos estaban vacíos. ¿Estaría rota, o es que se abría así? Ella probó a cerrar el arma, empujando el cañón para arriba. Sonó un chasquido, y al moverlo, el cañón parecía firme, por lo que estaría bien encajado. Miró de cerca la escopeta, buscando algo parecido a un seguro, que esas armas deberían tener, pero no lo vio, o si lo vio, no supo reconocerlo, por lo que estaba en las mismas. Y el tiempo se le acababa, porque ya hacía algunos minutos que habían cesado los disparos. Dejó el arma en el suelo y recogió la pistola, la cual le parecía más simple. Pistolas, había visto montones, aunque nunca las había tocado. Escopetas, en cambio, esa era la primera que veía. Miró la pistola, y vio que el seguro estaba retirado. Además, buscó por toda la pistola el botoncito para extraer el cargador, y cuando por fin cayó, éste acabó con un repiqueteo en el suelo. Katya lo recogió, lo sacudió para quitarle algo de polvo que pudiese tener, y lo miró. Quedaban cuatro proyectiles, aunque no parecía que le cupieran muchos. Volvió a meter el cargador en el arma, y se dio cuenta de que no entraba. Lo volvió a retirar y a intentar meter, y seguía sin entrar. Con más calma, aunque afuera sonaban pasos, y seguía sin oírse ni un solo tiro, miró el cargador, y se dio cuenta de que era al revés, pues estaba metiendo las balas apuntando hacia la trasera de la pistola. Finalmente pudo introducir el cargador en la pistola, pero cuando lo tuvo, recordó que había que empujar la corredera hacia detrás. En eso estaba, cuando de repente una voz la asustó.

– ¡Eh, chica!

Del sobresalto se le cayó el arma al suelo, pero reaccionó rápido, recogiendo la escopeta y apuntando con ella hacia de donde había venido la voz. Se trataba de los dos hombres que la habían rescatado, aunque detrás de ellos había otro más, de idéntico atuendo. Casi costaba distinguirlos a unos de otros, salvo por la disposición del material, la tela y los remiendos que algunos llevaban, y pequeños detalles. Y respecto a las caras, era imposible reconocerlos, pues todos ellos llevaban pasamontañas.

Uno de sus salvadores, el de la chaqueta blanca, entró.

– Oye, esa es mi escopeta, y sé que está descargada, así que puedes dejar de apuntarnos, no te vamos a hacer nada.

El otro individuo se quedó en la puerta, mirando, mientras el tercer hombre entraba a la sala, y registraba los cuerpos de los dos bandidos abatidos, a la vez que el dueño de la escopeta registraba a su propio compañero, sin dejar de mirar a Katya. Una vez terminó de inspeccionarle por encima, comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, y Katya, al verse rodeada de tanta gente, se asustó, y apretó el gatillo de la escopeta. No pasó nada, pues el arma no estaba ni siquiera amartillada Los otros se rieron, pero el dueño de la escopeta puso expresión de lástima.

– Oye, linda, devuélvemela… eso es, tranquila… tranquilízate.

Katya se dejó quitar la escopeta, y luego los brazos le colgaron flácidos, no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

El hombre vio la pistola y se la señaló con la bota, mientras se colgaba la escopeta a la espalda del chaleco, justo al lado de la prominente mochila.

– Esa Fort 12, quédatela tú, para que te defiendas. Aquí todo el mundo necesita tener un arma. Ten, necesitarás esto. –y le alargó una caja. Katya la cogió, con las manos temblando, y descubrió lo que era al mirarla, aunque ya se lo olía por el repiqueteo que sonaba dentro de la cajita. Se trataba de proyectiles 9x18 milímetros +P+. Según decía en la caja, era munición con las propiedades balísticas. Debido a la gran velocidad inicial del proyectil, era mucho más efectiva que la munición convencional, y más cosas. Mencionaba también que tenía mayor efecto antiblindaje. Quizás atravesaría incluso un chaleco antibalas. Aunque Katya sabía tanto de municiones como de física nuclear. Por ello, se quedó unos instantes más mirando la caja de proyectiles, y luego hizo lo que sería su primera actitud ya conscientemente pensando como una saqueadora más: fue hasta el primer cadáver del bandido, y le cogió unas cartucheras. Dicha cartuchera más bien era un bolso para llevar a un lado, pero bien atado y asegurado. Se abría como si fuese un cinturón, con hebilla y cinto de cuero, que se notaba que había sido cosido después de que el original se soltara. Una vez dentro, metió la cajita de balas dentro de su bolso nuevo, y se lo colgó al cuello, entrecruzado sobre el pecho.

Tras terminar de colgarse las municiones, se agachó, y recogió la pistola del suelo. Los otros se habían quedado tan tranquilos, mirándola, pero el hombre que había acuchillado a su captor había desaparecido.

– ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué sois…?

– Somos Stalkers. –respondió el de la escopeta y chaqueta blanca.– Hemos venido aquí a hacer negocio con la venta de artefactos. La vida es dura, pero es lo que hemos elegido. Mi nombre, o más bien mi apodo, es "_Dark Knife_". El otro que te salvó la vida le llamamos "_Marcado_". Nadie sabe porqué, apareció entre nosotros de puro milagro, y amnésico completo. En su brazo izquierdo está escrito "S.T.A.L.K.E.R.". No le preguntes por el tatuaje, jamás te lo dirá, además de que creemos que ni él mismo lo sabe, o lo entiende. Todo él es un misterio, pero es un tío de cojones. Mejor tenerle de amigo que de enemigo. Ese otro es "_Edding_".

El aludido levantó la mano. Llevaba el mismo atuendo que los otros, solo que la chaqueta era color beige y la capucha del mismo color cubriéndole la cabeza. La cara estaba oculta detrás del pasamontañas.

Katya se incorporó, todavía temblando de forma inconsciente, y sin poderlo evitar.

– Yo soy Ekaterina. –Señaló al bandido muerto más cercano.– ¿Y estos quiénes son?

– Son bandidos, mafiosos. Les gusta considerarse Stalkers, como a nosotros, pero no son más que escoria. De éstos nunca te fíes, te matarán si les das la espalda. Aunque algunos Stalkers también lo harán, y no te puedes fiar de nadie, de éstos puedes estar segura al 100% de que sí lo harán.

En ese momento, una voz llamó a _Dark Knife_ para que saliese un momento. El otro chico, curioso, se fue con él. Katya pensó que tenía pinta de novato.

Ella se quedó sola, en la habitación con los cuerpos. Tenía frío, pero al llevar una pistola en la mano se sentía valiente. Volvió a registrar el cuerpo del bandido, en busca de cualquier cosa útil, y optó por despojar de la chaqueta al cadáver de bandido al cual le habían reventado la cabeza. Sin embargo, cambió de parecer, pues de todas formas estaba manchada de sangre, y restos de color gris oscuro, los cuales Katya sospechó que eran restos de cerebro. Y los otros tenían aún más sangre en su chaqueta. Lo que sí hizo fue coger un pañuelo y limpiarse la cara. El esperma y los restos de vómito se le habían apelmazado en el pelo, por lo que necesitaría agua para lavarse más o menos, pero al menos la cara se la logró limpiar, sobretodo la zona de la boca y la nariz, donde se le había acumulado el vómito. Y, encima, al tocar el labio sangrante, sintió un espasmo de dolor, al menos ya casi había dejado de sangrar, aunque se le estaría formando un moretón, el cual dolería mucho.

En ese momento se encontró deseando una hermosa bañera de agua calentita, con sales aromáticas, y todo el tiempo del mundo. En vez de eso, la única vez que había recibido algo parecido a un baño fue cuando se duchó en la base militar, que en principio el agua estaba muy caliente, pero de repente, se había enfriado completamente, al estropearse el termo. Katya tuvo que esperar hora y media desnuda, aterida de frío, y temblando, a que lo reparasen. De resto, su único contacto con el agua, aparte de para beberla, era lavarse la cara con un cubo lleno de agua, como hacían todos los soldados.

Al encontrarse pensando en su higiene personal, también en ese momento se miró las uñas. Cuando había llegado a La Zona éstas estaban largas, bien cuidadas, y pintaditas, pero al carecer de pintura se había limitado a dejárselas largas, limándoselas de vez en cuando, pero aún a pesar de ello, dos de sus queridas uñas se le habían roto. Y las otras no creía que le fueran a durar mucho más. Se dijo a sí misma que cuando saliera de ahí, también se haría la manicura francesa. Y se pondría uñas de porcelana.

Paseó por la estancia mirándolo todo, sin atreverse a salir fuera y a moverse de ella, y también sin atreverse a mirar hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Tanya, que ya había dejado de sangrar más. La sangre de los cuatro cuerpos tendidos se había entremezclado, formando un charco, y alguien lo había pisado sin darse cuentas, dejando huellas con la silueta de las botas por todos lados.

Finalmente, temblorosa, y aferrando la pistola, se aventuró a salir por la puerta. Estaba en el aparcamiento, la zona principal. Había como unas garitas junto a la puerta grande, en donde había una rampa, junto a la cual estaba el armazón del camión. Alrededor, había varios edificios. Uno de ellos era la especie de garaje con las puertas abiertas, otro era el propio edificio del que había salido ella, y otro era el edificio con la escalera de mano, en donde había algunos Stalkers, paseando entre los cuerpos de la batalla reciente. Ninguno de ellos soltaba las armas. Prácticamente parecía que había cuatro Stalkers y como siete u ocho cuerpos de bandidos, o al menos eso había contado ella cuando la rodearon antes de la batalla.

De pronto, oyó un gruñido muy fuerte, algo que le recordaba a un cerdo. Y al dar unos pasos y mirar hacia la puerta principal, de repente vio un enorme jabalí corriendo hacia ella. Abrió mucho los ojos, sin saber qué hacer, y le apuntó con la pistola. No estaba cargada, por lo que no disparó. Asustada, retrocedió mientras el jabalí salvaje recortaba distancias a gran velocidad, pero cuando sólo le quedaban un par de metros para alcanzar a la chica, una ráfaga tamborileó, y el animal se incorporó, quedando apoyado solamente sobre sus cuartos traseros. Allí gruñó, mientras recibía otras dos ráfagas. Tras ellas, se desplomó, muerto, sonando con fuerza cuando casi dos metros de fornido animal cayeron sin vida.

El Stalker que la había salvado, uno vestido igual que todos los novatos, se acercó a ella, colocándose el subfusil en bandolera. Había estado desde detrás de los restos del camión inutilizado.

– Chica, este lugar es peligroso, lo mejor que podrías hacer es volver a la Base. Oye… ¿porqué lloras?

Pero Katya lloraba porque se sentía completamente inútil. Siempre dependía de un hombre para que la salvase. Ella misma siempre era incapaz de nada. Los acontecimientos la sobrepasaban.

El chico, que no tenía mucha idea sobre qué hacer, hizo lo que siempre se hacía cuando un soldado caía en histeria de guerra: le arreó un puñetazo en el mentón a Katya.

Ella cayó al suelo, dolorida, y continuó llorando. La pistola descargada se le volvió a escapar de las manos. Las lágrimas de sus ojos junto con la tierra formaban barro en sus mejillas.

El novato se inclinó sobre ella, y la empezó a abofetear, con la idea de que parase de tanto lagrimeo.

Ante el alboroto, y los llantos, surgieron otros Stalker de entre los edificios en ruinas, preguntándole que qué estaba haciendo.

– No paraba de llorar, debe estar histérica o algo.

_Knife_ se acercó a él, y le agarró la mano que el otro usaba para golpear.

– Joder, eres tan delicado como las flores secas que crecen entre la mierda. Anda, piérdete de aquí.

El novato obedeció, y _Dark Knife_ le tendió la mano a Katya, a quien ayudó a levantarse. Ella se enjuagó las lágrimas, e hipó.

– Mira, chica, una cosa es verdad… aquí no podemos estar atendiéndote, ni preocupándonos por ti. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la base? A nuestro pueblo, ahí estarás a salvo. Suele estar lleno de novatos que se reúnen, y no hay casi ninguna amenaza. Es un buen sitio para que empieces a familiarizarte con La Zona, en vez de este lugar. _Marcado_ debe regresar a la base para entregar una PDA que consiguió de un compañero que estos bandidos tenían prisionero. Ve con él. Le he dicho que espere un momento.

Katya asintió. _Dark Knife_ se agachó, y le recogió la pistola y, de paso, se la mostró.

– Por cierto, aquí está el seguro. Así se quita, así se pone. Para cargar el arma, tienes que tirar de la corredera de esta forma, hasta aquí. Una vez lo hagas, tendrás el arma amartillada. No lo vuelvas a hacer, o saldrá el proyectil por arriba, y tendrás que volver a cargarla. Lo ideal es llevar el arma siempre cargada, y con el seguro puesto. Aunque ten cuidado, pues las armas se desgastan y eso podría afectar al seguro. Más de un Stalker que yo conozco se ha disparado él mismo, volándose las pelotas, o la arteria femoral. Lo de las pelotas en tu caso no me preocuparía, pero intenta no dispararte tú misma. Y bueno, ¿qué mas decirte? Lo típico de no apuntes a nadie a no ser que vayas a disparar, de mantener el dedo alejado del gatillo, excepto que vayas a disparar, e intentar llevar la cuenta de munición. Y creo que eso es todo. Espero que no tengas problemas a la hora de introducir las balas en el cargador. Intenta no cargar nunca ningún cargador hasta el límite, sino siempre deja uno o dos huecos libres, para no sobrecargar el resorte. Si resulta que la bala no la puedes meter, porque está demasiado duro, prueba a tirar hacia debajo del resorte, mantenerlo pulsado, y luego introducir los proyectiles. ¡Buena suerte! Nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo.

Katya intentó sonreír, pero le fue imposible. Le miró con ojos tristes, llenos de lagrimones. Su blanca camiseta estaba rota por algunas partes, de haber sido arrastrada de un lado a otro, y manchada de sangre, de procedencia tan variada que no sabía que sangre era suya, cual no, y de quién era esa otra sangre, y por detrás, manchada de vómito, aunque se había secado y se confundía con la tierra y la suciedad. Pero al menos sus pantalones militares estaban intactos, aunque bastante sucios. En cambio, de su pelo, mejor no hablar. Nadie se lo miraba, pues en él se apreciaba muy claramente la salpicadura de esperma a pesar de que era rubia, y mirando los moretones que surcaban su cara, su expresión pálida y el labio roto, estaba claro que la chica no lo había pasado demasiado bien…

El Stalker le dio la espalda y procedió a continuar con sus compañeros, revisando la base tomada en busca de algo útil. Se fue a hablar con un Stalker de chaqueta blanca llamado _Nimble_.

Katya salió de la base por la puerta principal donde estaba la rampa, y fuera, en el camino, encontró a un Stalker de espaldas esperándole, supuso que sería _Marcado_ y caminó hacia él. Al oír los pasos, él se volvió, y Katya reconoció al hombre que había degollado al último bandido. Éste la saludó con un gesto de cabeza. Cuando iba a decir algo, oyó voces a su izquierda. Se dio la vuelta para mirar, y vio a cuatro bandidos, con su chaqueta negra, arrodillados contra un muro. Los cuatro tenían la chaqueta abierta, supuso que para registrarles bien. Katya vio, detrás de ello, a un Stalker, que estaba amartillando su fusil de asalto.

_Marcado_ le cogió la cara con sus dedos sucios, y la hizo mirar hacia otro lado.

– Olvídalo, no mires eso. Vámonos.

En ese momento sonó una larga ráfaga de Kalashnikov, y el sonido de cuatro cuerpos deslizándose al suelo, probablemente dejando un fluido rojo por el muro.

Pero Katya no pensaba en ello, y cuando pensaba, se sorprendía sintiéndose alegre por el castigo a esos bandidos. Se lo merecían, pues por su culpa, Tanya estaba muerta. Por otro lado, era hora de pensar en el futuro.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Katya siguió a _Marcado_, intentando mantener su ritmo, pues caminaba bastante rápido. Mirándole la espalda, le resultó curioso observar su mochila, y sus cartucheras, que subían y bajaban cada vez que avanzaba un paso.

Había intentado entablar conversación, pero él no parecía contestarle.

Sin embargo, todo cuanto le había dicho era que no se alejara, y que caminara justo detrás de él. Asimismo, le había advertido de varios peligros, pero no le había dicho nada que ella ya no supiera, que "La Zona era peligrosa".

Pasaron cerca de la carretera por la que no mucho tiempo antes ella había circulado en el VAZ, pero esta vez en vez de circular por la carretera, avanzaban campo a traviesa. Ekaterina se fijó en que _Marcado_ llevaba en la mano un puñado de tornillos.

– ¿Para qué son esos tornillos?

– Anomalías. –se limitó a contestar él.

– Ah. –fue la respuesta monosílaba de Katya. Seguía sin enteder para qué servían pero no se atrevió a volver a preguntar.

– Pronto anochecerá. Y de noche, la única forma de localizar anomalías es arrojar cualquier cosa contra ellas, en cuanto el detector las detecte o creas que hay algo cerca. Pero ahora no te preocupes, se ven a simple vista. –contestó él, un poco más hablador que antes.

Pasaron por debajo del puente, reconocible porque arriba, por donde pasaba la carretera, se veía una valla metálica con franjas blancas y otras franjas negras. Katya también vio una vieja furgoneta azul, junto a la entrada de un túnel. Dentro de él había tres Stalker, sentados alrededor de una fogata. Al acercarse _Marcado_ a ellos, Katya experimentó desconfianza. Los tres miraron a la chica, pero no dijeron nada. Ella captó restos de la conversación entre _Marcado_ y los Stalkers, y supo que ella era el tema de conversación, por lo que desvió la mirada.

Reconoció la zona, antes pasaron por el jeep por encima. Reconoció los árboles. Y al otro extremo del túnel estaría la zona llena de anomalías. ¿Se habrían comido ya el cuerpo del jabalí fallecido hace poco?

De pronto, alguien la llamó. Le estaban ofreciendo una chaqueta de Stalker, de color marrón, como las que llevaban todos ellos. Katya la miró.

– Se trata de una chaqueta gruesa de cuero, una de tantas que usamos aquí. Es, como la llamamos nosotros, "el traje de los novatos". Es bastante grueso, y aunque no protege de las balas, sí protege de las inclemencias de la zona. Te será útil hasta que no te consigas nada mejor, como un traje de Stalker, hecho por artesanos. Sería lo ideal, pero por aquí te será difícil conseguirte alguno… Buena suerte, chica. –le deseó uno de los Stalkers, el mismo que le había explicado las propiedades del traje.

Katya extendió la chaqueta y la contempló. Decididamente, era muy gruesa, tanto que pasaría algo de calor, aunque dentro de poco llegaría el invierno. Se quitó la cartuchera donde llevaba la pistola y las municiones, y se colocó la chaqueta, y se quedó mirando el cinturón que unía el asa de la izquierda con el asa de la derecha. ¿Cómo iría colocado eso?

Los otros dos Stalkers se levantaron y la ayudaron, mientras _Marcado_ intercambiaba algunos rublos a cambio de vendajes de campaña, y un vial con una jeringuilla.

Por fin, Katya se sintió completamente abrigada, y más protegida que antes. El abrigo incluía multitud de bolsillos, incluido un amplio compartimiento interior, del tamaño ideal para llevar la pistola, aunque un poco alejado de donde resultaba cómodo para la mano. Quizás para un pistolero experto resultase algo incómodo, pero Katya no tenía intención de usarla. Le bastaba con llevarla en la mano. Otros, como _Marcado_, preferían llevar el arma en la pistolera del muslo.

Finalmente, para terminar de personalizar su traje, se colocó la cartuchera colgando del cinturón, de una de las hebillas y broches, pues el cinturón constaba de multitud de ellas. La única diferencia respecto al uniforme de los demás eran los pantalones militares de ella, en contraste con los azules o negros que llevaban los otros, aunque los de ella serían igual de resistentes, o incluso más, que los que llevaban el resto de Stalkers.

Una vez Katya estuvo vestida, uno de los Stalkers le sugirió que se cortase el pelo.

– Aquí las condiciones no son muy buenas, y casi seguro cogerás piojos. ¿Por qué te crees que todos nosotros llevamos el pelo rapado? Además, así no parecerás tan femenina y te evitarás problemas.

Sin embargo, Katya no había podido verle a nadie el pelo, pues todos llevaban capuchas. Los soldados, en cambio, sí eran verdad que llevaban el pelo muy corto, pero porque eran soldados… De todos modos, era verdad lo que decían. Katya estuvo de acuerdo en cortarse el pelo, tan pronto como encontrase unas tijeras.

Además, para lo de evitar ser femenina, se puso en el pelo una de las coletas que aún llevaba en la muñeca, y así con el pelo sujeto, se colocó la capucha que incluía la chaqueta. Salvo porque llevaba la cara al descubierto, parecería un chico más. Aunque sobre la frente le caían algunos mechones rubios.

– En cuanto llegues al pueblo, asegúrate de taparte la cara.

Katya les dio las gracias por su ayuda desinteresada, y partió, junto con _Marcado_. En vez de atravesar el túnel, pues al otro lado habían dos esqueletos semi descompuestos, aunque no olían, ascendieron la elevación y llegaron a la carretera. Una vez en ella, _Marcado_ miró hacia los lados, y la cruzó corriendo. Katya hizo lo mismo, aunque sin saber porqué. Volvió a aflojar el paso en cuanto comenzaron a descender por el otro lado. Y luego continuaron, siempre hacia delante, pues hacia su derecha estaba la zona de anomalías.

– ¿Ayuda desinteresada? –dijo _Marcado_, de pronto.– Les he tenido que dar cuatro botellas de vodka, a cambio de tu nuevo atuendo.

Katya no supo qué decir, por lo que optó por caminar en silencio.


End file.
